Brigadeiro
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Apenas uma festa surpresa para Ginny e uma guerra de farinha.


Brigadeiro

Era uma noite tranqüila de agosto onde o Salgueiro Lutador começava a perder suas folhas. No salão comunal da Grifinória, três jovens conversavam discretamente. Um tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio e o cabelo negro era rebelde. O outro menino era alto e forte, com os cabelos extremamente ruivos. A única menina do grupo tinha os olhos cor de chocolate e os cabelos castanhos eram armados, porém tinham melhorado bastante.

_Ela não pode desconfiar de nada! _ Hermione sussurrava.

_Harry, é melhor você distraí-la. Eu e Mi não faremos tanta falta pra ela. Tá, a Mi pode até fazer, afinal elas são melhores amigas, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela não vai se importar com o sumiço do seu irmãozinho por algumas horas. Aliás, eu acho que a Gin mata a gente se você não aparecer no aniversário dela. _ Ron sugeriu.

_Certo, vou distrair minha ruiva teimosa. Vocês não acham que ela vai ficar muito chateada se a gente "esquecer" o aniversário dela?

_Ela vai ficar uma fera, mas você tem que seguir o combinado. Eu e o Rony vamos de manhã cedo preparar o bolo e os doces. Apenas se controle para não estragar tudo, ouviu hein Potter? _ Mione tinha um sorriso brincalhão.

_Vou tentar... _ Harry parecia angustiado.

_Agora, se vocês me permitem, vou dormir. Amanhã quero estar de pé às oito em ponto! _ A morena ficou de pé.

_Mas amanhã é sábado! _ Ron reclamou.

_Nem vem, senhor preguiça. Se você não estiver me esperando aqui em baixo às oito e meia, Molly que me perdoe, mas vai ter um Weasley a menos nessa escola. Boa noite, Harry! E boa noite, Ron. _ Ela deu um beijo na bochecha do ruivo.

Depois da saída de Mione, os meninos ficaram jogando xadrez de bruxo (jogando não. Vendo Ron ganhar de lavada.), mas logo foram dormir também. Amanhã seria um grande dia.

_XXX_

_HARRY! _ Uma Hermione perigosamente vermelha se aproximava de Harry.

_Mi? Mas não era pra você estar preparando tudo com o Rony?

O olhar da garota cintilou de raiva.

_Se aquele ruivo desgraçado não descer um dois minutos, eu vou arrastar ele até a cozinha! Melhor, você vai lá e arrasta ele até aqui!

-Mas, Mi... _ O moreno tentava acobertar o amigo.

_HARRY POTTER! SE VOCÊ NÃO ME APARECER AQUI COM O RONALD EM DOIS MINUTOS, OS DOIS VÃO LEVAR AZARAÇÕES BEM SÉRIAS! _ Mione gritava a plenos pulmões.

_Tá, tá...

No dormitório, Ron ainda dormia profundamente, como fazia em toda manhã de sábado. Ele estava feliz, pois estava sonhando. E era um sonho bom. Para ele todo sonho com _ela _era bom.

Harry entrou no dormitório e abriu todas as cortinas, a fim de deixar a luz do sol acordar o ruivo.

_Mione... _ Ele murmurava em meio ao sonho.

_Olha, aqui não é a Mi não, mas vai ser se você não aparecer pronto em dois minutos.

Ron abriu os olhos e lembrou de que tinha que arrumar tudo com Hermione. Ele saltou da cama, apanhou uma muda de roupa e foi para o banheiro.

_Então, o senhor preguiça já acordou? _ A morena falava sarcástica enquanto Harry descia as escadas.

_Ele perdeu o horário, Mi. Ele já tava no banheiro.

_Ele tem exatos cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois...

_CHEGUEI! _ O ruivo surgiu ofegante na porta do dormitório.

Mione subiu as escadas e agarrou o braço dele, arrastando-o dali. Harry ria abertamente da situação, tentando esquecer do fato de que teria que fingir que esqueceu o aniversário da sua namorada.

Eles já estavam quase chegando à cozinha quando Ron livrou seu braço do aperto forte de Hermione.

_Precisa apertar meu braço tanto assim? _ Ele reclamou.

Ela espremeu os olhos e voltou a fazer seu caminho para a cozinha. Ele segurou a mão da garota e a fez voltar. Devido a raiva que ela sentia, seus passos eram fortes e a velocidade era bem alta, fazendo-a chegar bem perto do ruivo. Mione sentiu seu corpo responder à proximidade entre eles. Arrepios a percorreram e ela teve o impulso de beijá-lo. _Controle-se, Hermione!_ , sua consciência a lembrou.

A consciência _dela_ a impediu, mas a dele não. Ron diminuiu ainda mais a pequena distância entre eles e colou seus lábios nos de Hermione. A princípio ela permaneceu parada, mas logo retribuiu. Ele passou uma mão pela cintura dela enquanto a outra continuava segurando a mão da morena. Essa brincava com os cabelos ruivos na nuca dele. Estavam mais juntos do que nunca. A morena soltou um suspiro e Ron aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

_Mestre Weasley! Mestra Hermione! _ A voz esganiçadamente feliz de Dobby fez-se ouvir na frente deles.

Hermione soltou o ruivo no mesmo instante e os dois coraram furiosamente.

_Olá, Dobby! Será que você podia ajudar a gente? _ Ela falou meio ofegante.

_Claro! Dobby adoraria ajudar os amigos de Harry Potter!

_Precisamos que você nos ajude a fazer um bolo de chocolate e alguns doces.

_Certo! Dobby vai pegar os ingredientes! _ O elfo foi saltitando para a cozinha.

Um silêncio pesado se instaurou entre eles. Eles ainda estavam próximos, mas não tanto quanto antes.

_Mi... _ Ron murmurou.

_Vamos preparar tudo, depois a gente conversa, ok?

_Tá certo... _ O ruivo falou desapontado.

O resto da manhã e da tarde foi bem exaustivo. Ambos estavam sujos de farinha e outras coisas. Tudo estava correndo bem, até que a hora do brigadeiro chegou.

_Eu tô dizendo, Ron... São 3 latas de leite condensado e 10 colheres de achocolatado em pó! _ Hermione berrava.

_São 3 latas e 16 colheres! Eu sempre vejo minha mãe fazer!

_Argh! Por que será que você nunca me escuta?

_Desculpa, mas eu não acho que devo te obedecer sempre. _ Ele falou sarcástico.

Quase que automaticamente, a morena pegou um punhado de farinha do saco que havia sido usado no bolo e jogou em cima de Ron. O ruivo ficou estático. Hermione tinha acabado de jogar farinha nele.

_Se você quer guerra, guerra você _vai_ ter! _ Ele murmurou diabolicamente antes de virar um dos sacos quase vazios usados por eles na garota.

A morena permaneceu com os olhos fechados. Podia sentir cada pedaço do seu corpo ser invadido pela farinha do saco. Suas pálpebras foram lentamente se levantando, revelando um par de olhos chocolate brilhando perigosamente.

A morena pegou um punhado de ovos que estavam numa caixa selecionada por Dobby e os quebrou no cabelo de Ron.

A partir daí seguiu-se uma guerra de farinha e ovos que os deixou imundos.

_Certo, certo, Ronald... Podemos fazer o brigadeiro do seu jeito... _ Uma Hermione derrotada e totalmente suja falou.

_Espera... Será que eu ouvi direito? Hermione Granger resolveu fazer alguma coisa do jeito de outra pessoa?

_Ploc._

Um ovo atingiu o ruivo bem no meio da testa.

_Apenas cale a boca e vamos terminar isso logo que eu ainda tenho que me arrumar.

A menção de ver Hermione preparada para uma festa fez Ron correr mais do que o necessário para fazer o doce.

_Hum... Perfeito! _ A morena sussurrou ao provar um pouco. _ Dobby? Será que você podia nos ajudar enrolando os brigadeiros?

_Claro, mestra Hermione! _ O elfo guinchou.

Os dois foram do jeito que estavam para o salão comunal, sempre sendo acompanhados por olhares estranhos. Claro, nenhum mais estranho do que o de Harry quando os viu.

_O que aconteceu com vocês dois? _ Ele arregalou os olhos.

_Apenas um pequeno incidente. _ Ron respondeu e ambos sorriram.

-Agora, meninos, se vocês me derem licença, eu vou subir para tomar banho e me arrumar. Tchau, Harry. Tchau, Ron. _ Ele deu um beijo na bochecha do ruivo antes de subir.

_XXX_

Realmente, ela tinha errado na conta de quanto tempo demoraria para se arrumar. Talvez no início tivesse acertado, mas quem poderia imaginar que ovos e farinha são tão difíceis de tirar!

Hermione ainda tinha uma hora restante para se vestir, passar a maquiagem e arrumar o cabelo. Ela já tinha passado a poção alisante nos cabelos e eles já estavam macios, lisos e sedosos. A morena vestiu o vestido azul bebê que estava em cima da sua cama. Ele era um tomara-que-caia feito de um tecido leve, que tinha uma faixa de cetim na cintura. A parte que cobria o busto era brilhante, em contraste com a saia, que era toda rendada.

Ela colocou o scarpin branco e passou uma maquiagem leve. Prendeu os cabelos num coque e deixou que alguns fios caíssem sobre seu rosto.

Mione pegou o cartão que Harry tinha escrito pra Ginny e o colocou junto com o pacote que já estava em cima da cama da ruiva. A morena deu um meio sorriso e foi para a Sala Precisa.

_XXX_

_É ela! É ela! _ Sussurros e pedidos de silêncio ecoavam por todo o lugar.

A Sala Precisa tinha se transformado num lindo salão, todo enfeitado de rosa e azul. As luzes tinham sido apagadas e a porta se abriu lentamente.

Ginny entrou na Sala. Estava linda. Usava um vestido branco de alcinha que ia até o joelho e era feito de um tecido cintilante. A ruiva tomou um susto quando todos no salão gritaram "surpresa!" e correu para abraçar o namorado.

Todos abriram uma roda e Harry levou Ginny para o centro. Ele segurou a mão dela e a chamou para dançar exatamente igual a um príncipe de festa de quinze anos trouxa.

Hermione foi para o lugar onde estavam os aparelhos de som e colocou para tocar a música de um filme trouxa antigo.

O casal começou a dançar e a morena pôde sentir algumas lágrimas descendo. Ela achava aquilo de valsa de quinze anos lindo.

Depois de valsar com Harry, Ginny dançou com seu pai e cada um dos seis irmãos. Depois da valsa com Ron (o último irmão) acabar, alguns outros casais se juntaram a pista de dança.

Mione soltou um suspiro. Sabia que quem ela queria não ia chamá-la para dançar. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava antes de sentir um calafrio a percorrer quando uma mão bem conhecida tocou seu ombro.

_Quer dançar? _ Ron perguntou.

_Claro. _ Os olhos da morena brilharam ao responder.

Eles foram de mãos dadas até a pista de dança, onde alguns outros casais dançavam. Ron colocou as mãos na cintura dela e Hermione passou as dela pelo pescoço dele. Logo, eles entraram no ritmo da música e o ruivo encostou sua testa na da moça.

_Mi? _ Ele sussurrou.

_Hm?

_Sobre o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo... Antes da nossa guerra de farinha... Eu... Desculpa... Foi um...

Ron nunca terminou essa frase. Hermione tascou um beijo nele e foi imediatamente correspondida. Todos os convidados explodiram em aplausos ao ver os dois se beijando. Os que estavam mais perto de Ginny e Harry puderam ouvir os dois falando em uníssono: "_Já era tempo!"_.

Depois do beijo, Hermione murmurou no ouvido do ruivo:

_Não há nada para se desculpar. Estamos quites. _ Ela sorriu.

_Se depender de mim, não por muito tempo... _ Ron murmurou antes de beijá-la de novo.

Naquela festa, ninguém tinha dúvidas, as duas coisas mais comentadas foram o acerto de contas de Ron e Hermione e o brigadeiro feito pelos dois, seguindo a receita da sra. Weasley, é claro.

_XXX_

_Outra oneshot muuuitooo água com açúcar, como uma amiga minha disse. Fiquei um tempo longe do computador porque estava viajando. _

_Queria agradecer a Hannah Granger Weasley, que eu amo muito e vive nas minhas reviews, Lia Croft, que também já me deu o prazer de ganhar algumas reviews, CaahThe39Clues, minha amiga linda que me apóia._

_*autora carente feelings*_

_Se vocês têm alguma opinião formada sobre essa fic, pelas cuecas de Merlin, deixem uma reviews. Elas não mordem e me deixam terrivelmente feliz!_

_Beijos e até a próxima,_

_GleekGranger _


End file.
